1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cooling module, in particular, to a cooling module applicable in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is a core computer that services computers in a network system, can provide functions of a disk and printing services that are required by network users, and at the same time, can enable user terminals to share resources in the network environment with each other.
With the advance of technology, the amount of data that is processed by the server and the operation speed are continuously increased, so that the heating power of electronic elements in the server is raised. In order to prevent the electronic elements from getting overheated and avoid the occurrence of temporary or permanent failure, the server needs to have sufficient heat dissipation efficiency. Generally, the main heating source in the server is the central processing unit (CPU). A single server is always arranged with a plurality of CPUs. Therefore, when the server is operated, the temperature in a casing rapidly rises.
Presently, in many cooling modules applied in a server, change of two phases of a cooling fluid is utilized to cool heating sources. The cooling module includes a plurality of cooling units that contact with a CPU, and when the cooling fluid flows through the cooling units, the cooling fluid can take away a part of heat generated by the CPU. However, when a single cooling unit is in failure, the whole cooling module always needs to be replaced.
Further, besides the CPU in the server, many heating sources exist, for example, a platform controller hub or a voltage regulator down (VRD). Heat generated by this type of heating sources is not as much as that generated by the CPU, but the number and type of this type of heating sources are numerous, so the total heat generated is considerable. Presently, the cooling module applied in a server is seldom used to dissipate heat generated by this type of heating sources.